The research project is an investigation of the importance of the childbirth environment to newborn functioning. The Neonatal Behavioral Assessment Scale will be administered to healthy, week-old infants who have been born in planned home deliveries. These infants will be compared with a group of hospital born infants drawn from a current study of hospital births ("Psychological Aspects of Childbearing and the Neonatal Period", Z01 HD 00014-03). In addition to this general comparison of the two groups, an effort will be made to identify elements of the two birth environments--such as specific obstetric practices--which may account for differences in home and hospital born infants. Of particular interest is the use of obstetric medications in relation to the behavioral and neurological functioning of the newborn.